1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power transmission techniques and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting combined power, control and data through an isolation barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
New power electronic topologies are emerging which require floating gate drives and control of Four Quadrant (4Q) switches. Switching devices such as 4Q switches may exist on the high-voltage side of some devices, such as power converters, and often the control electronics are on the low-voltage side. In such a topology, power needs to be transmitted from the low-voltage side across a safety barrier to drive the gates of the transistor switches, and data also needs to be transmitted from the low-voltage side across the safety barrier, for example to send the timing information for the switches and/or control information.
Galvanic isolation barriers provide such a safety barrier and represent the dividing line between the high-voltage and low-voltage sides of a circuit. Sending power and data across the barrier is difficult because there is a need to safely accept large voltage transients across the barrier, or circuit damage may occur. Allowing for power and data transfer over these barriers often involves using many advanced components which are expensive and have increased power consumption.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient and simpler method and apparatus for transmitting a combination of power different types of data through an isolation barrier.